Cameron, a princess?
by Nzmaorigirl
Summary: Cameron has never ever met her mother and is surprised when she gets a phone call from her asking her to come home to England. Cameron's mother wants cam to get back together with House, will it work? Houron. FantasyFairytaleRomance. Rated k for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Title- Cameron, a princess?**

**Summary- Cameron has never ever met her mother and is surprised when she gets a phone call from her asking her to come home to England. Cameron's mother wants cam to get back together with House, will it work? Read to find out. House/Cameron of course.**

**Disclaimer- House md is not mine or any of the characters in it. Please do not steal my characters if I make any up. :)**

**Warning-This story is OOC so if anyone doesn't like that discontinue reading now.** **It's also like a fantasy/ fairytale.**

**A/n- Please enjoy. Also I know that there is no queen in America but just for my story ok. Sorry. One more thing I forgot to mention in the summary, House is Cameron's ex-boyfriend.**

**CHAPTER 1- A FAVOR.**

It was a nice bright sunny Sunday morning as Cameron was sitting at home reading the latest fashion catalogue when her phone rang, since she thought it was House she just let it ring when the answer machine picked up, "Allison, this is your mother, if you are there please pick up it's urgent."

The first thing she thought was. _'Oh my gosh, what do I do? what do I do?' _She ended up deciding to pick up the phone.

"Mum?"

"Allison, is that you?"

"Yes, how did you know where I live if I've never met you?"

"You have when you were a baby but you wouldn't remember."

"Why did you give me up?"

"I did what I thought was right at the time, I regret it so much though."

"What's your name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Ok, I am Katherine, queen of England."

"What? My mother's a queen?"

"Yes, that's why I gave you up, because I was so busy looking after my people that I couldn't possibly look after you and now I need you here because since you are 28 you are to take my place as queen. I have been looking for you for 7 years."

"7 years?"

"Yes.?"

"Me a queen?"

"Yes."

"At the moment a princess?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. You have left it so long and now you're asking me to come live with you?"

"I had my reasons."

"Yes you did, but I can't just pack up my life here in Jersey to come stay with you. I have a job, as a doctor, I had a boyfriend and a husband, I just can't leave that all here."

"I know it will be hard and yes I know you work as a doctor at PPTH, I also happen to know that your ex-boyfriend was Dr Gregory house and your husband died 7 years ago of cancer, so I do know alot of these things. How about I come to New Jersey?"

"I don't know, I have never met you and it will be weird and all."

"Come on just give it a chance please?"

"Fine!"

"I'm flying in today, I assume you're going to work today?"

"Oh my gosh yes, speaking of that I have gotta go I'm late."

"Ok, love you."

"ok, bye."

Even though it was Cameron's day off today she went in hoping that whoever rang her was kidding.

**CAM****CAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAM--**

When she arrived at work House asked, "Isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah it is but I thought I would come in today because I was bored."

"Oh really? So the woman who rang here earlier is not your mother? You're running away from her aren't you?"

_'Oh no, what am I gonna do?' _She thought. "What did she tell you House?"

"That she's your mother and she's looking for you, so I gave her your home number and address."

"You don't give out that information to strangers House!"

"Strangers?"

"I've never met my mother House, she left me with my father, who left me with foster parents, when I was a baby."

"Oh. She said something about coming here at about 3 o' clock."

She looked over at the clock and it was now 2 o' clock, "Great, I'll be in the clinic when she comes, just please make sure it's the right person before you bring her?"

House was just about to tell her that he's not bringing her, but it was too late she had already gone.

**CAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAMCAM--**

**TBC...**

**A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't bring her mother in to this chapter, next chapter I promise, I was just short for time. I promise the next chapter will be more exciting, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY GUYS, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE, PLEASE ENJOY!**

Cameron was sitting in the clinic, treating patients and anxiously awaiting the arrival of her mother, wondering whether House would actually bring the right woman, or whether her mother is even gonna turn up at all. When the clock struck 3 she felt her heart miss a beat, knowing that she is gonna meet her mother for the first time today, hopefully.

The man accompanying House spoke in a british accent, "Miss Allison Cameron?"

"Yes, that's me," she answered, "Where is my mother?"

"I am part of the royal secret service, I was asked to give you this," he said as he handed her a sealed envelope."

She opened it and read :_ Dear Allison, I love you but I can't make it to America because I have responsibilities here in England, come to England and bring that Dr. House with you as I want to meet him, love mum. P.S please forgive me, for not making it today.'_

"I knew it was too good to be true, I knew she didn't care about me and she didn't wanna see me." Cameron said hopelessly.

"Cameron, you know what, we are gonna get you on a plane to England right now and go and see your mother, it is a tough job being the queen of England don't you know?" House said.

"You have no idea, she expects me to take her place at the end of this year, I'm not ready to live like a queen, and why does she wanna meet you so much?"

"Um... I have no idea," House said innocently.

"Well like I said to her on the phone I can't just pack up my life here and leave, I have friends here, people who actually care about me--" Before she could carry on House interrupted.

"Cameron, shutup! When we were together you always said you wanted to meet your mother so do you or don't you?"

"I do but..."

"No buts we are going, we will get the first flight to England."

"Ahem," the guy from the royal secret service interrupted, "Or we can just take the private jet out whenever you guys are ready."

"That sounds like a better idea," House said.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It took them a whole hour and a half to pack and finally get permission from Cuddy to take 2 weeks leave. They finally made it to the airport where the private jet had landed earlier that day to take a ride to England.

Once they were ready they took off pretty much in silence at first but Cameron was curious as to why House had come along, other than the fact her mother wanted him to, but instead of being the first one to break the silence she decided to just give it a wave for now.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

It was a very long flight but after hours they finally landed at the airport in England, where Cameron was preparing to meet her mother, it was harder than she thought it was actually, finally meeting someone who abandoned you at birth to do something even it was being the queen of England.

"So, Allison, ready to do this yet?" Came House's voice from behind her.

"Sure, of course I am."

"Well the limo is waiting outside, whenever you're ready."

"Fine I coming," she huffed, still very nervous but also very anxious at the very thought of things because in about 15 minutes she will have a mother after 27 years.

Well they were driving in the car on the way to the palace House noticed the tension that Cameron held, he could feel how nervous she was it was as if it were his own, the truth was he never stopped loving her but they couldn't make their relationship work.

"Allie, everything's gonna be fine, you will meet her then you are probably gonna like her like anyone should love their mother maybe you might even find a thing or two out about her," House said trying to calm the mood.

Before they knew it they had arrived at the palace to be greeted by a doorman opening the car door for Cameron to step out onto the fine pavement that looked brand new. She was guided up to the house by the same man who was such a gentlemen, he held the door to the palace waiting for both House and Cameron to enter.

Once they were both inside a woman came from around the corner, she had the same brunette hair as Cameron the same coloured eyes, everything they looked so much alike except for the fact her mother was much older.

"Mum?"

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry it took me so long just to get this little chapter out, please review. I know it sucks. Let me know please.**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3- CAM, A PRINCESS.**

**A/N:Hey guys thanks for the feedback for the last chpater please enjoy this one because it could be the last for a while. Please enjoy!!!**

"Yes, it is. Allison darling, I have waited 27 years for this moment," her mother said with open hands.

"But you didn't have to wait 27 years you could have kept me when I was born, or you could have come and found me earlier," Cameron said getting very frustrated with her mother already.

"I did what was best for the people of this country, I am so sorry I did what I did, I regret every minute of it, it was painful letting you go but I knew it wouldn't be the last time I see you," she was saying as she turned her attention to House, "So, this must be Gregory House," she said shaking his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Hi, nice to meet you too," he replied.

Cameron thought it was so rude for her mother to turn her back to her like that so she spoke.

"Which room are we staying in mother, so I can bring our bags in?" Cameron asked.

"Nonsense you don't bring them in, the housekeeper has already put all your things safely in your room I will show you to your room soon," her mother replied, "but first we have to discuss you being queen Allison, you need to be married."

"Is that why you brought House here mother, to try and get us married?" Cameron said astounded, "we have tried our relationship too many times no matter how much we try it just doesn't work out."

"If the love is there Allison it will work out, but if you end up not wanting to be queen then it shouldn't matter, but it is a chance of a life time, and I'm sure what ever problems you and Greg have you can sort it out," her mother said as if not even caring.

"So you just want me to pack up my life in New Jersey and move her, is that it?!?" She asked, quite amazed, that they haven't even known each other for a whole day and she's trying to convince her to change her life style, "Just show me to my room!" Cameron demanded to the housekeeper.

As they walked away, Cameron's mother said to House, "Don't worry she'll come around eventually."

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

Cameron had been up in her room settling in for about an hour but then her mother came in to see how she was getting along.

"So, Cameron how is it in this room?" Katherine asked.

"You really don't know what you're doing, do you mother. You put me into foster care for 17 years of my life and now you are trying to make me marry someone, it won't work, we both love eachother, but we are different," Cameron said attempting to get through to her mother this time.

"In what way, darling?"

"Well I want a baby and he doesn't,it's simple. I love him, I really do but I want a child," she replied.

"Ok, well you finish settling in and I will talk to him," Katherine said before shutting the door after she left.

**HOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSEHOUSE**

"Just give her a damn child and we both get what we want, you get my daughter and I get her being the queen, following in my footsteps," Katherine scolded House.

"Doesn't she have a sister who could assume the throne though?" House asked curiously.

"She does but I'd rather give the throne up to a complete stranger than to give it to her, they are twins, her twin sister Pamela is evil," Katherine explained, "she was banished from this castle when she was 16."

"So, wait a minute, you didn't banish Pamela until she was 16, but you gave Allison up at birth?" House said disgusted, "What kind of wicked mother would do that!"

"I did what I had to, I didn't know that Pamela was evil until she grew up, if I could do it all again then I would've kept Allison, but what's done is done, I can't reverse that," she said as she started walking away.

"If you walk away from me Katherine, I will tell Allison everything, then we will pack up here and go back to new Jersey, you will never see or hear from either of us ever again," House said Threateningly.

"Well, you sure know what you're doing don't you, I will get you and Allison together as long as you don't breathe a word of this to her, it will break her heart and I'll never hear from her again," she said as she turned back to House.

"But it's wrong, I can't keep lying to her, I love her and she loves me, so what if we aren't a couple, it didn't work out, I'm gonna tell her, it isn't fair," House said walking off from her.

Katherine was so worried and scared of what was gonna happen between her and her daughter after House told so she ran after him.

"Please Greg, please, she doesn't deserve this, she deserves to be a queen," Katherine pleaded.

"No, you're wrong she doesn't deserve to live here and be a queen for all the wrong reasons and if you can some how convince her after I tell her, good luck finding a husband for her, because I love her too much I couldn't do that to her, so I'm telling her and seeing what she thinks, then if she wants to go home I am going to take her first thing in the morning," House said taking a big breath then storming of upstairs being careful because of his leg, with Katherine close on his trail, she then heard him mutter, "If only this place had an elevator."

**A/N: Please review, sorry for no updates in a while.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in a while I just lost the will to write because I had run out of good ideas, I'm not too sure if anyone really reads my stories any more but here is chapter 4.**

After House had made his way upstairs he stopped to pop a vicodin because of the strain climbing the stairs did to his leg, he then made his way down the huge hall to Cameron's room where he entered shutting the door behind him.

"Allison, we need to talk," he said gently.

"About what?" she asked.

"Your mother, it's about time I came clean with you," he started, "and please understand that I never told you before because I was protecting you from getting hurt," he said as he took a seat on the bed.

"What are you talking about House, your kind of scaring me," Cameron said.

"Well, you know on how your mother adopted you out at birth?"

"Yeah, it was the worst time of my life finding out my whole life was a lie," Cameron replied.

"Well my opinion of you being queen you shouldn't do it, did you know you had a sister?" House asked, "a twin sister?"

"No, noone ever mentioned anything about a sister, how did you find out?" Cameron now looked worried as if she found out something really horrible.

"Your mother told me, you know on how with some twins you get a good one and an evil one? Well your mother assumed that you would be the evil one and gave you away, she kept your sister, Pamela until she was 16 but then found out she had made the biggest mistake of her life and started her search for you," House took a breath then started up again, "she was gonna give the throne to Pamela not to you, she's using you, I think you should come back to New Jersey and forget this ever happened," House finished.

"But House I have waited my whole life to find out who my mother is, I always thought the first time I met my mother I would be happy, you know," Cameron paused taking a couple of breaths just staring at House, "There was always a part of my life missing and I finally reconnect with that one part of my life and you're wanting to take it away from me," Cameron said looking like she was about to cry.

"No, Allison I'm not taking this away from you, but I will have no part in this, no matter how much I love you I won't marry you for you to become queen under false reasons. Your mother gave you up because she didn't want you but then when she finds out it's either you or your sister that she loved so much for queen she wants you," House tried to explain, "she is using you."

"While I am staying here," Cameron said, sounding so final, "like I said my mother is a part of my life now and I want to know her, I'm sorry House."

"I don't know what you're apologising for because in the end it is your decision to decide to either get screwed over by your mother or come back to New Jersey with me, but what ever you decide to do I am going back to the hospital first thing in the morning," House said before walking out, with Cameron close behind.

"Wait a minute, that's not fair!" Cameron exclaimed as she fought to keep up with House, "you're saying that if I don't come back to Jersey with you then you're just gonna forget all about me."

"Yeah that's exactly what I'm saying Allison, it's me or your mother and i respect any decision you make just know that I will always care about you even though it didn't work between us," House said walking off once more.

Cameron gave up following him because she knew it was useless trying to convince him, but no matter how much she knew she loved him and how much she knew he loved her she needed to give it a try with her mum.

* * *

Morning came really fast, House had already packed the night before because he was dead serious about going back to princeton plainsboro teaching hospital, with or without Cameron. He just wished that Cameron would have more sense than what she does, but he knew that wishing it wouldn't make it so.

So he went upstairs to say his final goodbyes to Cameron but he was halfway up when he realised that it would be better for both of them he he just left without saying anything, so that's exactly what he did.

On the way to the airport, House could not stop thinking about Cameron, he really wished that she wouldn't be so stubborn and come back to Princeton plainsoboro with him but he knew that she won't change her mind, maybe in a couple of months but not soon.

House decided that he was gonna keep her position at the hospital open as long as he possibly could, like maybe tell Cuddy that she'll be back in two weeks so that he didn't have to go through the hell of finding someone new. House won't be able to stand it in New Jersey without Cameron, she was the only one who kept him sane sometimes, he was really gonna miss her.

Once he arrived at the airport he saw that he had about fifteen minutes to wait until boarding the plane and then about another ten minutes until take off, so he was arguing with his mind whether or not to call Cameron.

His mind had finally given in, but instead his phone was ringing, he was wondering whether she rang him first.

"Greg House," he answered.

"House, where'd you go?" Cameron asked over the phone.

"I'm going home like we discussed last night, it wasn't just a stupid fight I was serious about packing up and leaving with or without you," House answered, he could hear the frustration in her voice on the other line.

"I thought you were just kidding, I didn't think that you would actually leave me here," Cameron said sounding as if she was gonna break into tears, "I love you House, I really do, but I also love my mother."

"I love you too Allison, but not enough to stay here with you. We're not even together anymore, and it probably won't work even if we give it another try," House said to her as he was silently trying to convince himself that he could live without her.

"So you're going? Is that it?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, it is, Allison. I am gonna keep your position open for you for two weeks if you don't come back I'm giving it away to someone else," House said, "I have to go now, plane's boarding," House finished as he hung up walking slowly towards the boarding gate.

**A/N: So what do you think, good or not?  
Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews for the last chapter, reviews are much appreciated, they are my new addiction, lol. Here's chapter 5.**

Once House has landed in New Jersey he is greeted by Wilson so he doesn't have to go through the trouble of calling a cab.

"So I take it Cameron's not coming back?" Wilson questioned.

"Yeah, she is staying with her mother, nothing good will come out of this. I have been chatting with her mother for months and never told her about it, her mother is a bad evil person if only Allsion knew what that woman was capable of," House said to Wilson.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Wilson asked his friend.

"I tried to but she wouldn't hear one word of it," House said, "she said that this may be her only chance to get to know her mother. She didn't even know that she had a sister until she heard from me," House tried to explain.

"Cameron has a sister?" Wilson questioned. He was surprised because of all the new information his was learning about his co-worker.

"Yeah, she has a sister. A twin sister actually," House started, "I haven't met her but from what I have heard about her from her mother, she is nothing like Allison, she is evil."

"So you left Cameron in a city with two evil people?" Wilson questioned, still a bit confused as to why House didn't use one of his forcing techniques to make her come back, "You need to go back and get her whether she wants to come or not," Wilson said.

"She won't come. And also her mother won't let me back there anymore after I refused to marry Allison," House said knowing he would regret saying that.

"Wow, Allison asked you to marry her--" Wilson started before House cut him off.

"No she didn't her mother asked me to marry Allison, because Allison needs a husband to be queen and I refused. I would rather have her come back to Princeton and work for me," House said.

"So you miss her yet you left her in another country?" Wilson said, "What the hell are you still doing here!"

"You haven't been listening at all have you," House said in a sarcastic voice.

"If you really want to I will come with you. We can't let her mother harm her or do anything to her that she doesn't want done. Has she rang you since you left her?" Wilson asked.

"She rang me before I hopped on the plane and I don't know because I haven't turned my phone back on since then, I will check though," he said as he reached for his phone and turned it on.

To his surprised he had two missed calls, one of them which left a voicemail and he had several text messages all from Cameron's phone, so he showed Wilson.

"Well look at them," Wilson said, "make sure she is alright."

House did what he was told and checked his voicemail: _'House, it's me Cameron, I think you may be right, I know you haven't even been gone a day but my mother she has gone psycho. She won't let me leave the house in fear that I will leave, I need to get in contact with my sister, if you know anything about her. Please House I need your help and I am so sorry for not believing you...' _there was a bit of a silence in which House started to get worried but then he heard he speak again, _'...I have to go now, my mother is coming but call me.' _Then he heard nothing she must've gone.

He played the message to himself twice more before acknowledging that she may be in some danger if he doesn't help her, then he let Wilson listen before he read the txt messages.

The first message read: _'Please House, I know you might be mad at me but I need your help,'_ there were two more exactly the same and then one more that House knew wasn't from Cameron but it was Cameron's number. It read: _'House this is Allison's mother, either grow some balls and marry my daughter or leave her alone. Thanks to you she no longer has access to her phone, I have locked her down in my basement until I can find a guy for her, don't worry she is being well looked after,'_then the message ended.

After Wilson had also read the messages House declared, "we are going back for her, both of us. We need to save her before her mother hurts her."

**A/N: Please review, sorry it's short. Next chapter will be all about Cameron and what happened before her phone call to House and what happened after House left and all that stuff. Please review.**


End file.
